writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncertain Nights
Uncertain Nights, by AppleCobbler (applecobbler123), Noxy (equanox) and Ross (ross1998) - AKA 'ACORN Productions' - is an urban serial drama set in the fictional shopping district of Nights Cross in th e West Midlands city of Birmingham. Most of the drama takes place on Violet Lane, where residents live and run their own businesses. Season 1 began on 24th October 2011, ending on 13th July 2012. Season 2 began on 28th August 2012 and is currently still active. ACORN recently confirmed a Season 3 has been commissioned. It is the oldest project on the forum, and one of only two still going which began in 2011. The show has also won 14 WRIXAS so far, making it one of the forum's most successful projects to date. As of 7th August 2013, there have been 243 episodes of the project. Season 2 is currently in a five-night finale week, culminating in Episode 245, which airs on Friday 9th August 2013. Storylines OCTOBER 2011 With Percy Renshaw causing trouble among his in-laws, his wife's Natalie's parents, Simone and Raymond Evans, decide that they have had enough of his behaviour and throw him out. Percy then steals Oscar Clark's credit card, transferring £75,000 into his own bank account- which he then uses as a bargaining tool to persuade Raymond to hand over full control of family business Evans' Espressos. A furious Oscar confronts Percy, but is forced to concede there is zero evidence. Meanwhile, Percy comes up with a sob story allowing him and Natalie to move back in with the Evans family. Elsewhere, Lavender House owners Gordon Palmer and Patrick Clark encounter relationship problems when Patrick is caught kissing one of the gay bar's customers, Tyler. Gordon dumps Patrick, but soon takes him back upon Patrick convincing him that the kiss with Tyler meant nothing. There is trouble for the Richardsons as Ewan tries to mediate the situation amid his current wife Brenda and daughter Leah's heated rows. Ewan encourages Leah to get a job at Evans' Espressos, yet this works out badly with Leah being rude towards customers. And Oscar, along with wife Sanchia, draws up plans for the redeveloping of their nightclub Good Nights. NOVEMBER 2011 Confiding in son Titus that he finds Simone controlling, Raymond visits a brothel, lying about his whereabouts to Simone. He continues to do this until a bad experience with one of the girls there leads him to strangle a prostitute and throw her bin-bagged body into a canal. Raymond is horrified to realise that the woman in Sanchia, who has been moonlighting as a worker at the brothel amid her own arguments with Oscar. When Raymond drunkenly admits what he's done to the residents of the Lane, he takes them to the canal- only to find that the bag which he thought contained Sanchia's body has disappeared, allowing him to pass his confession off as drunken nonsense. Patrick sees an infatuated Tyler's true colours when Tyler attacks Gordon, who Patrick then proposes to and the pair become engaged, with Tyler seething in the distance. In other developments Brenda and Leah's arguments continue, Titus' relationship with new girlfriend Valerie fast becomes serious when he asks her to move in with him, and Natalie finds out that she is pregnant. DECEMBER 2011 Percy manages to convince a bereft Oscar that Raymond has a connection to Sanchia's disappearance, with a furious Oscar proceeding to assault Raymond. Oscar is then informed by the police that they are presuming Sanchia is dead, leading him to attempt suicide- a move which Patrick manages to dissaude him from. The Lane gets into the Christmas spirit, and Kimberly Johnson organises a Christmas dinner at her restaurant, Kansas Diner. Tensions among the residents boil over and lead to a food fight, before things take a tragic turn when a taxi smashes into the restaurant- leaving Ewan, Percy and Kimberly all unconscious, whilst the cab's driver is pronounced dead. Percy and Ewan both come round, with Raymond instigating a needless argument with Percy and Brenda discovering that Ewan has only two weeks to live as a result of his injuries. This drives Ewan to compile a bucket list. Kimberly undergoes emergency surgery to save her life, and as she starts to recover the remains of ''Kansas Diner ''are bulldozed. Elsewhere a hastily deleted text from mother Joan prompts Patrick and Gordon to hit the rocks once more, with Gordon suggesting a relationship break. And Valerie admits to a disappointed Titus that she's not as enthusiastic about his idea of opening a theatre as he is. Present Cast